The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's sixth movie spoof of The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Soundtrack *The Bells of Notre Dame *Out There *Topsy Turvy *Humiliation *God Help the Outcasts *The Bell Tower *Heaven's Light / Hellfire *A Guy Like You - Karaoke Demostration With Vocal Lead (The Karaoke Channel) *Paris Burning *The Court of Miracles *Sanctuary! *And He Shall Smite the Wicked *Into the Sunlight *The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise *Someday *God Help the Outcasts (Bette Midler) Scenes *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2 (Francais) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3 (Francais) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4 (Francais) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6 (Deutsch) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7 (Deustch) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9 (Spanish) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13 (English) Gallery Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Quasimodo MeeMee 2.png|MeeMee as Esmeralda AiAi 2.jpg|AiAi as Captain Phoebus Diesel.jpg|Devious Diesel as Judge Frollo Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Hugo Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Victor char_29452.jpg|Lady as Laverne Filburt.jpg|Filburt as Clopin Stu Pickles-0.jpg|Stu Pickles as Archdeacon tod-mom.jpg|Tod's Mother as Quasimodo's Mother The Four Female Tugboats..png|Female Characters as Gypsies ToadStandsBy20.png|S.C.Ruffey as Brutish Guard 616px-BreakVan21.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Oafish Guard Toad.jpg|Toad as Djali Reginald_Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Old Man The Shrimpers.jpg|The Shrimpers as Frollo's Soldiers Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom as Achilles (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voices (English) *Bernard - Radar Overseer Hank *MeeMee - Microsoft Mary *AiAi - Microsoft Mike *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Duck - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Oliver - Radar Overseer Guy *Lady - Radar Overseeer Beulah *Filburt - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Stu Pickles - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Tod's Mother - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *The Females - Various Speakonia Loquendo Voices *S.C.Ruffey - Microsoft Sam (-10) *The Spiteful Breakvan - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Toad - Radar Overseer Sidney (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Radar Overseer Guy *Shrimpers - Various Speakonia Voices *Cyril Proudbottom - Robosoft 1 *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voices (Spanish) *Bernard - Jorge Loquendo V1 *MeeMee - Carmen Loquendo V1 *AiAi - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Devious Diesel - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Duck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Oliver - Juan Loquendo V1 *Lady - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Filburt - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Stu Pickles - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Tod's Mother - Francisca Loquendo V1 *The Females - Various Loquendo Voices *S.C.Ruffey - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *The Spiteful Breakvan - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Toad - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Shrimpers - Various Loquendo Voices *Cyril Proudbottom - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *AiAi's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sarbarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *MeeMee's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Devious Diesel's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bernard's two lightsabers will be light blue and green and will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The guards will have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will all have the carry enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *People will all have pistol guns and different colored lightsabers, that will all have the carry sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, and will be light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, and white throughout the entire movie. *Devious Diesel will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Duck will be pulling two dark red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Oliver will be pulling seven freight cars and Toad throughout the entire movie. *Lady will be pulling some freight cars throughout the entire movie. *S.C.Ruffey will be working with Devious Diesel throughout the entire movie. *The Spiteful Breakvan will be working with Devious Diesel throughout the entire movie. *Toad will be at the end of Oliver's train throughout the entire movie. What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with lasrhit4.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and LsHitSm1.wav) *ltsaberhit31.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit32.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit33.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit34.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit35.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with thswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav at reverse) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs